


My resistance - Tashika na mono

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Challenges, Doggy Style, Facials, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Hiromitsu si guardava intorno come un bambino il giorno di Natale.Non che fosse il tipo di persona che viveva per l’attenzione altrui, ma di certo non poteva negare che gli piacesse aver puntati gli occhi addosso.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Kitayama Hiromitsu/Yokoo Wataru, Kitayama HIromitsu/Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento, Kitayama Hiromitsu/Miyata Toshiya/Tamamori Yuta, Miyata Toshiya/Tamamori Yuta, Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	My resistance - Tashika na mono

**_~ My Resistance – Tashika na mono ~_ **

Hiromitsu si guardava intorno come un bambino il giorno di Natale.

Non che fosse il tipo di persona che viveva per l’attenzione altrui, ma di certo non poteva negare che gli piacesse aver puntati gli occhi addosso.

Lo faceva sentire un po’ più a disagio il fatto di essere ancora da solo al centro della stanza, e puntava gli occhi su ognuno dei suoi compagni di gruppo, come a voler vedere chi sarebbe stato il primo a raggiungerlo.

Oh, gli piaceva lo sguardo sui loro visi.

Gli piaceva l’eccitazione nei loro occhi, gli piaceva che fosse rivolta a lui ed era questa la ragione per la quale non aveva opposto la minima resistenza a quella follia.

Era stata tutta colpa di Taisuke e del suo continuo mettere in discussione la sua resistenza.

Kitayama non aveva mai preso troppo bene questo genere di sfide, soprattutto quando provenienti da lui.

Gliel’avrebbe dimostrato quanto potesse essere _resistente_.

Finito di guardarsi intorno portò nuovamente gli occhi su Yokoo, sorridendogli con un’aria che sperava fosse il più allusiva possibile.

E Wataru non mancò di cogliere quella sua occhiata e gli si avvicinò, portandogli con decisione la mano sulla mascella chinandosi a baciarlo sulla bocca, schiudendo le labbra e cercando la sua lingua con la propria, portando l’altra mano all’orlo della sua maglietta, sollevandogliela e cercando contatto con la pelle nuda prima di separarsi da lui, sfilandogli l’indumento e lasciandolo ricadere sul pavimento.

Hiromitsu gli sorrise, senza mai smettere di guardarlo mentre si sedeva sul pavimento, stendendo le gambe e liberandosi anche dei pantaloni insieme ai boxer, senza aver bisogno di alzare gli occhi sull’altra parte della stanza per sapere che Fujigaya, poggiato contro la parete, li stava osservando.

“Non perdi tempo” commentò Wataru alzando un sopracciglio e ghignando lievemente, inginocchiandosi a sua volta sul pavimento e protendendosi verso di lui, lasciando che la propria mano scorresse a palmo aperto sulla sua gamba.

L’altro trattenne il fiato, in attesa di qualcosa di più.

Sentiva la pelle di Wataru contro la propria, la sentiva bollente, ed era come se di contro il resto del suo corpo fosse immerso nel freddo, e non desiderasse altro che quello del più piccolo per trovare finalmente quel calore che erano i suoi stessi movimenti a chiedere.

“Non mi sembrava che la cosa ti stesse dispiacendo” gli rispose, pronto, schiudendo le gambe in un chiaro segno di quanto diretto volesse effettivamente essere.

Yokoo ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa due o tre volte prima di fare presa con le mani sui suoi fianchi, costringendolo a girarsi fino a che il più grande non si ritrovò in ginocchio, spinto in avanti a fare perno sul pavimento anche sulle mani.

Alzò la testa in cerca di Taisuke, prima ancora di concentrarsi sulla presenza di Wataru alle proprie spalle, e vide il più piccolo esattamente come lo aveva immaginato, poggiato con la schiena contro la parete di fronte a lui, lo sguardo accigliato ma non necessariamente poco preso da quanto stava accadendo al centro della stanza.

Hiromitsu gli sorrise apertamente, senza attendere per una sua reazione prima di concentrarsi anche sugli altri, lanciando una veloce occhiata agli altri, sentendo quasi voglia di alzare gli occhi al cielo quando vide tanto Nikaido e Senga quanto Miyata e Tamamori piuttosto decisi a non attendere il proprio turno senza prendersi una parte del loro divertimento.

E Kitayama doveva ammetterlo, vedere Kento seduto cavalcioni su Takashi era una visione affatto spiacevole per entrare ancora di più nell’atmosfera della serata.

Sentiva Wataru nel mentre continuare a passargli le mani sui fianchi in una carezza continua, decisa, scendendo con la bocca sulla sua schiena a seguire il profilo della sua colonna vertebrale, sfiorandolo con i denti di tanto in tanto, sicuramente divertendosi nel sentire quei lievi gemiti di sorpresa che il più grande non era in grado di soffocare.

Non riuscì a fare niente per trattenersi quando il più piccolo spostò la bocca sul suo interno coscia, mordendolo più forte prima di portargli le mani sulle natiche, andando ad attaccare la sua apertura con la lingua.

Hiromitsu si morse un labbro, forte, tanto che pensò che avrebbe presto cominciato a sanguinare se non si fosse fermato.

Si protendeva verso la bocca di Wataru, aiutata adesso dalle sue dita, privo di alcun ritegno o pudore, e quando aprì nuovamente gli occhi per puntarli su Fujigaya vide cambiata la sua espressione, ora lievemente più soddisfatta.

“Perché non cerchi di renderti utile in qualche modo, invece di stare lì a ridacchiare come un’oca giuliva?” sibilò in sua direzione, e Taisuke si passò la lingua all’interno della bocca, come a volergli dare qualche secondo di dubbio sulla sua risposta, prima di scrollare le spalle e fare come per avvicinarsi, abbandonando i propri vestiti sul pavimento accanto a quelli degli altri due.

“Mi dispiace” gli disse, fingendo un tono innocente. “Ma mi sembrava già che ti stessi divertendo, non volevo interrompere” lo provocò.

Per quanto potesse divertirsi a giocare a fare lo spavaldo, Kitayama non poté fare a meno di notare quanto già fosse eccitato, ma si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio in sua direzione, evitando di rispondergli.

Preferì invece assecondare i suoi movimenti quando il più piccolo gli intrecciò una mano fra i capelli, spingendogli la testa contro il proprio sesso; l’altro schiuse le labbra, opponendo tanta resistenza quanto bastava da prendere in bocca solo la punta, sentendolo tendere la mano fra i suoi capelli, come se stesse cercando di costringersi a rimanere fermo, lasciandogli fare quello che credeva.

Hiromitsu non si sentiva nel pieno delle proprie facoltà – né mentali né tantomeno fisiche – ma cercava di costringere il suo corpo a dividersi fra la voglia di spingersi contro la lingua e le dita di Wataru e quella di prendere Fujigaya del tutto in bocca, di sentirlo gemere il suo nome, di fargli perdere la testa perché sapeva di poterci riuscire facilmente, dimostrandogli chi fra i due non avesse abbastanza resistenza.

Lasciò scivolare le labbra il più che poté, arrivando fino alla base e risalendo, mentre con la lingua si divertiva a tracciare il contorno delle vene più in evidenza sul suo sesso. Taisuke stringeva sempre di più la mano fra i suoi capelli, tanto che a Kitayama parve che volesse più fargli male che altro, ma non gli dispiaceva. Non troppo, almeno.

Non sarebbe comunque riuscito a concentrarsi sul dolore, non con Yokoo che si stava adoperando così bene per fare in modo che non sentisse altro se non la sua lingua dentro di sé, e le sue dita che arrivavano fino in profondità, raggiungendo quel punto che l’avrebbe fatto decisamente urlare, se non avesse avuto la bocca occupata.

Quando lo lasciò andare non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di lamentarsi che subito lo sentì inginocchiarsi dietro di lui, accarezzandolo con la punta della propria erezione prima di spingerla dentro di lui, in un movimento fluido, deciso, e questa volta Hiromitsu non poté che lasciare andare Fujigaya, seppur brevemente, reclinando la testa all’indietro e lanciando un grido strozzato, concedendo per qualche secondo tutta la propria attenzione alla sensazione di avere Wataru dentro di sé.

Fu alle prime spinte del più piccolo dentro di lui Hiromitsu si rilassò, e prima ancora che potesse fare qualcosa Fujigaya reclamò di nuovo la sua bocca, questa volta senza nessuna cura di ciò che volesse l’altro.

Si spinse fra le sue labbra, fermandosi solo quando sentì l’apertura della gola del più grande chiudersi sulla punta della propria erezione, e rimase fermo in quella posizione fino a che Kitayama non ebbe bisogno nuovamente di aria, lasciandolo andare per poco prima di ripetere nuovamente gli stessi movimenti, cercando di seguire il ritmo di Wataru.

Hiromitsu voleva che facessero in fretta. Non perché non se lo stesse godendo, tutt’altro, ma sentiva già farsi strada in lui prepotente la voglia di raggiungere l’orgasmo, ed era decisamente troppo presto perché già cedesse o chiedesse che facessero qualcosa per lui.

Contrasse i muscoli intorno a Yokoo, contemporaneamente stringendo la bocca sull’erezione di Fujigaya, aumentando il ritmo della propria lingua su di lui.

Fu Wataru il primo ad arrendersi, stringendogli i fianchi nelle mani e gemendo a bassa voce il suo nome, mentre veniva dentro di lui.

Kitayama provò un leggero fastidio misto ad una sensazione di vuoto quando lo sentì sfilarsi da lui ed allontanarsi, ma Taisuke non gli diede modo di recriminare che gli strinse ancora i capelli, questa volta cogliendolo alla sprovvista e tirandogli indietro la testa, in tempo per raggiungere anche lui l’orgasmo e venire sul viso del più grande.

Hiromitsu assottigliò le labbra, cercando di ignorare quel piccolo dettaglio – come se poi gli fosse davvero possibile ignorarlo.

Taisuke si piegò sulle ginocchia, incrociando alla bell’e meglio le braccia sul petto e rivolgendogli un’espressione soddisfatta.

“Gouchisousama deshita” gli disse Kitayama con aria di sfida, passandosi la lingua sulla labbra come a mostrare che il gesto del più piccolo non lo aveva minimamente scalfito.

Fujigaya scoppiò a ridere, poco colpito dalla messinscena.

“Era solo il primo round, Mitsu” gli ricordò, e poi seguì Wataru sul divano, facendo cenno a Miyata e Tamamori di spostarsi, e Hiromitsu nel vedere Senga chinato ai piedi del divano di fronte a Nikaido comprese perché Taisuke avesse rivolto la propria attenzione agli altri due.

Non che gli dispiacesse, affatto.

Avrebbe lasciato che giocassero un po’ fra di loro, del resto non sarebbe rimasto privo di distrazioni nel tempo che Takashi avesse impiegato per realizzare che nella stanza c’erano modi di passare altrettanto piacevolmente il tempo che non includessero la bocca di Senga.

Rivolse la propria attenzione a Tamamori allora, vedendolo avvicinarsi verso di lui con passo incerto, spinto con una mano sulla schiena da un Miyata ben più compiacente.

“Yuu...” lo sentì mormorare ad un orecchio del più piccolo, e Yuta si morse un labbro mentre gli si avvicinava con passo più deciso, sedendosi poi di fronte a lui.

Né Kitayama né Tamamori dissero niente, ma quest’ultimo lo prese quasi delicatamente dal mento, tirandolo verso di sé e cominciando a passargli la lingua sul viso, non impiegando troppo tempo a pulirlo del tutto dallo sperma di Fujigaya, prima di sorridergli quasi con soddisfazione.

Se non si fosse trovato in tale situazione, probabilmente Hiromitsu sarebbe rimasto incredulo per una cosa del genere da parte di Yuta, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di porsi domande alle quali, in fondo, non era necessario trovare delle risposte.

Scosse la testa, rispondendo al sorriso del più piccolo prima di voltarsi verso Miyata, deciso a fare lui qualcosa di concreto, senza lasciarsi andare in balia di mani altrui, o sapeva che avrebbe perso la propria sfida prima di quanto non avesse preventivato.

Fece presa sulle spalle di Toshiya, mandandolo con la schiena contro il pavimento e montandogli cavalcioni, accarezzandogli lentamente il petto, in una discesa lenta verso il suo sesso già più che ben’eccitato.

“Grazie per esseri occupato della parte del riscaldamento” disse, voltandosi in direzione di Tamamori con un’espressione maliziosa, non ottenendo in risposta altro che una smorfia da parte del più piccolo.

Lo tirò verso di sé per un fianco, avvolgendogli l’erezione in una mano e facendo lo stesso con il ragazzo sotto di lui, cercando il medesimo ritmo e alternando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, come se cercasse nelle loro espressioni il momento giusto per passare al livello successivo.

“Mitsu...” mormorò Miyata, lamentoso, e il più grande si morse un labbro con soddisfazione prima di lasciarli andare entrambi, sistemandosi meglio sul corpo di Toshiya prima di lasciarlo scivolare dentro di sé, trattenendo il respiro e cercando di focalizzarsi su qualsiasi cosa che non fosse la voglia di raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Si dedicò allora a Yuta, mentre cominciava a muovere i fianchi, aiutandosi con le proprie gambe e aiutato dallo stesso Miyata, il quale andava incontro ai suoi movimenti, ben felice del ritmo da subito serrato intrapreso da Kitayama.

Tamamori dal canto suo rimaneva in piedi accanto ai due, fissando quasi affascinato la scena davanti ai suoi occhi, e spostando poi lo sguardo sulla bocca del più grande quando vide le sue labbra chiuderglisi intorno, non riuscendo a trattenere un verso di assoluto piacere quando questi cominciò a scivolare con la bocca su di lui, muovendosi in modo esperto, mostrandogli quanta poca pazienza riuscisse ad avere in un momento del genere.

Hiromitsu teneva gli occhi serrati.

In quella posizione riusciva a sentire Miyata arrivare più a fondo dentro di lui, riusciva a sentire il proprio corpo aprirsi sotto le sue spinte serrate, urgenti, e sperava davvero che l’altro non puntasse sulla resistenza, perché non sapeva quanto ancora ce l’avrebbe fatta a sopportare prima di implorare qualcuno per dargli un po’ di sollievo.

Di contro poi c’era Tamamori che rimaneva immobile, lasciando che fosse lui a muoversi, che facesse del suo corpo ciò che meglio credeva, non tanto per una forma di sottomissione alle sue direttive ma più che altro perché conscio del fatto che Hiromitsu sapeva bene cosa stesse facendo.

E lo sapeva, in effetti, e non poteva fare a meno di sentire la propria eccitazione aumentare insieme ai gemiti dei due, consapevole del fatto che fosse per lui che stavano gemendo, consapevole del fatto che era il suo corpo che li stava facendo impazzire.

Fu quasi sollevato quando sentì Miyata spingersi per un’ultima volta dentro di lui, raggiungendo l’orgasmo e spegnendosi lentamente prima di accasciarsi contro il pavimento, come rimasto completamente senza forze.

Kitayama deglutì intorno all’erezione di Yuta, e prese a succhiarla più velocemente, più forte, non desiderando altro che di sentirlo venire, non desiderando altro che di sentire il suo sapore dentro la propria bocca, perché era arrivato ad un punto tale che gli sarebbe bastata qualsiasi cosa, che ogni minimo dettaglio gli sarebbe servito da sollievo in quella situazione che cominciava a rasentare la tortura.

L’unico gesto che Tamamori compì in quel frangente fu portargli la mano dietro la testa, tenendolo ben saldo con la bocca su di sé mentre veniva fino in fondo alla sua gola, come se poi Kitayama avesse avuto la minima intenzione di spostarsi.

Lo lasciò andare controvoglia, passando la lingua per un’ultima volta sul suo sesso prima di allontanarsi.

Era come se riuscisse a vedere la luce alla fine del tunnel, in un certo senso.

Non attese che gli altri due si muovessero, non era più disposto ad attendere alcunché.

Lanciò uno sguardo veloce a Fujigaya e Yokoo, spostatisi sulla poltrona dall’altra parte della stanza, vide il più grande dei due cominciare a cedere al sonno, mentre gli occhi di Taisuke erano ancora ben fissi su di lui, ma nemmeno di quello gli importava più molto ormai.

Prese ad ignorarlo, raggiungendo con passo lievemente claudicante Nikaido e Senga sul divano, portando una mano fra i capelli di Kento e così costringendolo a rialzarsi dall’altro.

Fece una smorfia, scuotendo le spalle.

“Direi che tu ci hai giocato abbastanza a questo punto, non ti pare Kenpi?” commentò, sarcastico, inginocchiandosi poi sul divano di fianco a Takashi, scendendo subito con la bocca a cercare la sua.

Nikaido non si lamentò troppo del cambio di direttiva, e prese con le mani a cercare il corpo del più grande, accarezzandolo con decisione, affondando le unghie nella sua pelle ogni qualvolta quegli gli mordeva un labbro, in modo quasi animalesco, troppo oltre il proprio limite per cercare ancora di essere inutilmente seduttivo.

Dopo solo pochi minuti, abbastanza lucido anche da voler evitare che Kento si sentisse messo da parte, Hiromitsu si risollevò, voltandosi per ritrovarsi seduto sopra l’altro, sentendo la sua erezione premergli contro la schiena, desiderandola come nient’altro aveva desiderato fino a quel punto della serata.

“Takashi...” mormorò, con tono di voce roco, muovendosi contro il corpo del più piccolo.

Non ebbe bisogno di dire altro che Nika comprese cosa vi fosse dietro quella richiesta e quel tono urgente.

Gli portò una mano su di una gamba, allargandola bruscamente e spingendosi brutale dentro di lui, gemendo a voce alta quando sentì il calore del corpo del più grande avvolgerlo completamente.

Kitayama sentì il fiato mancargli, e si lasciò andare contro di lui, rimanendo in balia delle sue spinte e dei suoi movimenti, gridando di tanto in tanto quando si spingeva più a fondo dentro di lui.

Alzò poi quasi supplichevole lo sguardo in direzione di Senga, rimasto in piedi a guardarli con aria più intenta che effettivamente irritata per quei minuti in cui era stato ignorato.

Sorrise ad Hiromitsu, come comprendendo che in quel momento aveva il coltello dalla parte del manico.

“Che cosa vuoi che faccia, Mitsu?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Qualsiasi cosa” rispose veloce l’altro, il tono incerto. “Qualsiasi cosa, Kento. Fa qualcosa, ti prego, fammi venire” lo implorò, sapendo che una richiesta diretta era quello che il più piccolo si aspettava, e non avendo le forze per perdersi in giochetti psicologici che non avrebbero fatto altro che ritardare il tanto agognato orgasmo.

Senga, più lentamente di quanto Hiromitsu non avrebbe effettivamente desiderato, si mise di fianco a loro sul divano, stendendosi in modo tale da fare perno con i gomiti sui cuscini ed abbassandosi con la bocca sulla sua erezione, percorrendola con la lingua, soffermandosi a sfiorare la punta con le labbra prima di racchiuderla del tutto, e fu solo in quel momento che Kitayama si rilassò del tutto, abbandonandosi alle cure dei due.

Nikaido aveva le mani intorno ai suoi fianchi, e lo stringeva forte mentre si muoveva dentro di lui, con una foga ed un desiderio con i quali, in circostanze differenti, si sarebbe divertito a giocare.

Quando perse il contatto con una delle sue mani aprì gli occhi, vedendo Kento afferrarlo per un polso e portare quella stessa mano intorno al proprio sesso, desideroso tanto quanto loro di avere la sua parte.

Kitayama avrebbe riso di quella sua ostinazione, ma di certo non in quel momento.

Riusciva ancora a compire quei minimi movimenti che un po’ lo portavano a spingersi contro il corpo di Takashi e un po’ lo portavano più in fondo nella bocca di Kento, e non passò molto prima di sentirsi vicino alla propria conclusione.

Fu come una catena: Senga raggiunse per primo l’orgasmo, stringendo allora le labbra intorno al sesso di Kitayama e lasciando che pochi secondi dopo questo venisse nella sua bocca, sul suo palato, sulla sua lingua; ancora meno passò prima che Nikaido, sentendo Hiromitsu tendersi intorno a sé, venisse a sua volta, svuotandosi dentro il corpo bollente e ormai completamente esausto del più grande.

Pochi secondi dopo ci fu un silenzio quasi surreale, e Kitayama ad occhi chiusi riusciva a sentire solo il battito inumanamente accelerato del proprio cuore, misto al rumore dei loro respiri affannati che non davano cenno di voler tornare ad essere regolari.

Impiegò svariati minuti prima di sentirsi nuovamente in grado di muoversi, e quando lo fece non andò più lontano che dalla parte opposta del divano rispetto a Senga, accasciandosi contro il bracciolo e lasciando che quegli trovasse invece un comodo appoggio sulle gambe del fidanzato, in quale gli accarezzava la schiena in un movimento stanco, quasi dettato dall’istinto più che da altro.

Kitayama li ignorò, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi, respirando a fondo.

Era come confuso da quanto appena accaduto, come confuso da quella incomprensibile realtà in cui era stato catapultato solo per la propria incapacità di lasciar correre una sfida senza necessariamente dover dimostrare di avere ragione.

Non era pentito, difficilmente dopo quanto passato poteva dire di esserlo, sebbene si sentisse come sul punto di svenire, lasciato completamente senza forze da quell’orgasmo che tanto aveva faticato ad ottenere.

Pensava che a quel punto della serata si sarebbe di nuovo sentito assalire dal freddo, ma era come se il suo corpo avesse conservato parte del calore di ognuno di loro, e stava maledettamente bene nonostante tutto.

Sentiva di essere sul punto di crollare addormentato in quel punto esatto del divano, esattamente come gli altri cominciavano ad addormentarsi laddove si trovavano, quando sentì dei passi leggeri farglisi incontro, e si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi.

Nel vedere il sorriso malizioso di Fujigaya fece una smorfia.

“Alla fine credo di aver avuto ragione io, no?” gli disse il più piccolo, chinandosi fino ad essere all’altezza del suo volto, dandogli una quanto mai ironica pacca sulla spalla.

Hiromitsu aveva poca voglia di parlare, ma ancora meno ne aveva di lasciar credere a Taisuke di avere veramente ragione.

“Sì, forse è vero. Però mi pare che la mia resistenza sia stata accuratamente testata, no? Perché se è così, mi sa proprio che sono stato io a vincere.” gli fece notare, utilizzando le ultime forze per sorridergli soddisfatto, prima di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi, deciso a non lasciarsi distrarre da nessun altro da quel suo decisamente meritato riposo.

Oh, non gli importava così tanto il fatto che si sentisse completamente distrutto, e nemmeno che probabilmente il giorno dopo avrebbe avuto serie difficoltà nel muoversi.

Erano tutte energie più che ben spese, se il risultato finale era quell’espressione contrariata sul volto di Fujigaya Taisuke.


End file.
